fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Brantolos
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight |weaknesses = Fire Aether |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Brantolos is a large Scelidian notable for its long horns, heavy beak, and crimson hide. It has developed the ability to use the Dragon element due to a steady diet of Dragonfell Berries, releasing it through its horns and beak. Physiology Brantolos resembles a cross between an ox, a Bullockornis, and an Aralosaurus, having a large head with a massive, heavy beak filled with flat teeth, a large peak above its nose and before its eyes, a long pair of horns that curve outward in a flat arc, a bulky, long-legged body like those seen in hadrosaurs, hooves, and a long, meaty tail. Its body is primarily crimson in terms of colouration, with small, black spots appearing along its torso and limbs, and a line of small, black spines line its back and tail. Its horns, peak, and beak are grey, and its eyes are bright yellow. It is around 9 feet tall in terms of height and 45 feet long. Ecology Brantolos is a herbivore, primarily feeding on berries, seeds, herbs, tubers, and bushes, but will occasionally eat meat in the event that its diet does not provide its body with the calcium it needs to properly form its bone structure. Its mighty horns and nose peak are used to fend off predators and rivals alike in addition to being used to butt trees containing Dragonfell Berries, its favourite food source. Its large beak, wide jaw, and multiple molars are well-designed to grind down any type of plants it puts in its mouth, and a prolonged diet of Dragonfell Berries has allowed it to harness the mysterious Dragon element, which it releases through its horns, peak, and beak. Its long tail grants it balance and stability during movement, and its long, powerful legs support its heavy frame. Due to its strong musculature, heavy weight, and general docility, it is sometimes used as a draft animal and a food source among populations that live near the Dragonslayer's Haunt, with the larger males hauling wagons, plowing, and threshing grain through trampling and the smaller females providing meat. Despite its strength, it falls victim to attacks from larger, stronger monsters, such as Stygian Zinogre and Doragyurosu, but these monsters must be cautious when facing it as well, for its large size, heavy weight, and powerful horns and peak could easily crush a lesser foe. Behavior Brantolos is normally docile around humans and smaller monsters, but will become violent if threatened or provoked, and males will be aggressive and territorial towards each other unless they get neutered. Abilities While slow, Brantolos is both large and bulky, being able to crush opponents with its immense weight and horns while being able to absorb blows through its rigid cranium and thick scales. When enraged, it envelops its horns and nose peak in Dragon energy, increasing their lethality. Habitat Brantolos is native to the Dragonslayer's Haunt. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,000 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,750 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,500 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,500 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Neck: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Body: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Stomach: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 30 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Front Legs: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Hind Legs: 30 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 25 (Aether), 5 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Neck = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★★ *Matter = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Peak Bash Brantolos lunges towards the hunter while swinging its head upward, attempting to butt them with its nose peak. This attack deals medium damage. When enraged, the attack inflicts Dragonblight. Beak Slam Similar to Yian Garuga, Brantolos slams the ground before it with its large beak twice in a row. Each slam deals medium-high damage. When enraged, the attack inflicts Dragonblight. Tail Whip Similar to other Scelidians, Brantolos turns its backside to the hunter and swings its tail behind it twice in a row. Each swing deals medium-high damage. Body Press Brantolos stands on its hind legs, lets out a roar, then slams its feet onto the ground before it in an effort to crush the hunter. This attack deals high damage and releases tremors that require Tremor Res +1 to block. Rear Kick Brantolos rears up, then plants its forelegs on the ground before hoisting its backside into the air, kicking at the hunter with both hindlegs. This attack deals high damage and sends hunters flying into the air. Hip Check Brantolos shifts to one side, then does a hip check. This attack deals high damage. 360 Degree Spin Brantolos rears back, then spins 360 degrees counterclockwise. This attack deals high damage. Trample Brantolos rears back, then starts trampling towards the hunter with heavy stomps. This attack deals high damage and releases tremors that require Tremor Res +1 to block. Charge Brantolos scrapes its left foreleg on the ground, snorts, then charges at the hunter. This attack deals high damage. If it misses the first time, it will do a U-turn and charge at the hunter again. When enraged, this attack inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Charge Brantolos envelops its horns and peak in Dragon energy, scrapes its left foreleg on the ground, lets out a loud bellow, then charges at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight. While it takes longer to charge than the standard Charge, it makes up for it by having faster movement and a homing effect. If it misses the first time, it will do a U-turn and charge at the hunter again. It only uses this attack when enraged. Weapons Great Sword Branto Machete --> Branto Carver Sword and Shield Crimson Bullwhip --> Mighty Bullwhip Hammer Branto Flail --> Branto Pulveriser Lance Dragonbrand --> Draconic Iron Switch Axe Crimson Scythe --> Spattered Reaper Charge Blade Crimson Sickle --> Spattered Harvester Insect Glaive Branto Rod --> Draconic Rod Heavy Bowgun Crimson Irrigator --> Draconic Irrigator Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether -15 * Matter +10 Skills: Gathering +2, Mounting Master, Razor Sharp, Double Paralysis High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether -15 * Matter +10 Skills: Gathering +2, Rodeo God, Razor Sharp, Double Paralysis G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether -15 * Matter +10 Skills: Gathering +2, Mounting Master, Razor Sharp, Double Paralysis Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice +10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +10 * Nature +15 * Aether -10 * Matter +15 Skills: Gathering +2, Mounting Master, Bullet Limit, Double Paralysis High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice +10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +10 * Nature +15 * Aether -10 * Matter +15 Skills: Gathering +2, Mounting Master, Bullet Limit, Double Paralysis G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice +10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +10 * Nature +15 * Aether -10 * Matter +15 Skills: Gathering +2, Mounting Master, Bullet Limit, Double Paralysis Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Brantolos was based off bovines, Bullockornis, and Aralosaurus in terms of appearance. * When exhausted, Brantolos will take longer to use some of its physical attacks and take longer to recover after using them. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs and berries. * Brantolos will not attack a hunter unless they attack it first. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64